Know your stars Gundam Seed Style
by Status Quo
Summary: What happens when the cast of Gundam Seed goes on know your stars? Total and complete Chaos thats what! Read as I torment the cast of Gundam seed. MWAHAHA! Miriallia up next.
1. Kira

Blueangel1888888: Hi people. Well incase anyone is wondering why the hell I'm writing this well here is the reason. Well I have about 5 minutes to kill and I've seen lots of "Know Your Stars" things in fanfics but none for Gundam Seed, so I figured I might as well do this. Well here it goes.

I don't own Gundam Seed. If I did, then Flay would of died since the first episode!

* * *

_Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars._Kira Yamato 

"Hi everyone." Kira says cheerfully.

"His real name is Bo-Bo" 

"What! No its not. My name is Kira Yamato. See." He says taking out his driver's license, which has now magically transformed to say that his name is Bo-Bo.

"What the…" Kira says as he stares at his license in disbelief.

"_Kira Yamato. Is actually a little girl."_

"No I'm not. What gave you that idea?" Kira asked

"_You're always crying and whining you little wuss!"_

"N-no I d-d-ont!" Kira said in tears.

"_Kira Yamato. He is secretly a clown."_

"What are you talking about? No I'm not!" Kira said, his face starting to go read.

"_Oh yeah? Explain this."_ Suddenly videotape starts playing of a fat, bald guy in a clown suite starting to put on makeup.

"That's not even me!" Kira yells

"_Sure its not."_

"_So now you know Bo-Bo Yamato." _

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kira yells.

* * *

Blueangel:Aww, I tortured kira.So what did you guys think? If people actually like this, then I'll write more chapters. 


	2. Athrun

Blueangel: Hey people. Here is the next chapter. See what I'm going to do to Athrun! Aww, I'm going to torment him. Hugs Athrun plushie

**KoreanHippie**- I know I tormented Kira. Well read and see what happens to Athrun. MWAHAHA

**Hitaru**- don't worry, I'll make one for Cagalli soon enough.

**Picup**- I know I made kira cry. Don't worry this one is somewhat longer.

**Eternal Hell-Spawn**- No duh, I got this from All that. Well here you go this chapter is longer. I hope.

Oh yeah. And I don't own gundam seed. I wish I did, but I don't. So there.

* * *

_Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars._

_Athrun Zala._

"Hi everyone." Athrun says.

"_He secretly collects Ken dolls."_

"What? No I don't. I'm afraid that you must have your facts mixed up." Athrun says.

"_Athrun Zala. He plays Kenny in Beyblade."_

"What are you talking about? I don't play some computer nerd without any glasses! I'm just Athrun" Athrun says.

"_Kenny Zala. His favorite color is Puce." _

"No. My favorite color is Blue. I don't even know what the hell Puce looks like. What is it?" Athrun asked.

"_It's a dark or brownish purple."_

"Oh. O.k. Thanks. Maybe I'll make a Haro for Lacus in that color." He said, thinking out loud.

"_Athrun The Haro maker. He's actually cheating on Cagalli with Mia."_

"What? I'd never do that. Are you trying to get me killed!" Athrun yells.

"ATHRUN ZALA! YOUR DEAD!" Comes a voice from off stage. Suddenly Cagalli appears, wielding a machine gun.

"AAHHH!" Athrun screams as he runs away from cagalli's bullets.

"_And now you Know Kenny the ken collecting puce loving, two-timing Zala."_

"No you don't!" Athrun yells as he dodges bullets.

* * *

So what did you guys think? If anyone has any suggestions then just say so. Next, I'm interviewing Cagalli. Ha ha ha! 


	3. Cagalli

Blueangel: Hey people, gee I can't believe anyone actually finds this entertaining. Wow. Well here is the next chapter that I promised. Here it goes.

* * *

_Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars._Cagalli Yula Athha 

"Hello there." Cagalli said still holding the machine gun in her arms.

_She always wanted to be the Burger King spokesperson._

"What? No I didn't. Why would I want to affiliate myself with a greasy burger join?" Cagalli asked,

_Cagalli Yula Athha. She is afraid of air._

"What? O.k. now you're just being stupid. If I was afraid of air, then I wouldn't even be able to breath!" Cagalli says, she is now starting to get mad.

_Cagalli Yula Athha. She is the stupidest cast member._

"Hey, What do you mean I'm stupid? I'm not stupid. Name one time I did anything stupid." Cagalli said.

_You almost marred that loser Yuuna Roma Seylan._

"Its not my fault. I thought it was for the best of orb." Cagalli defended.

Yeah well only a stupid person would actually believe that! 

"Your really starting to piss me off, you know that?" Cagalli said, raising her machine gun.

_Then you'll love this one. Cagalli Yula Athha, is actually a MAN! Mwahaha._

"WHAT! NO I'M NOT! That's it!" Cagalli said as she started shooting bullets all over the place.

_And now you know Mr. Yula Athha._

"No you don't. And I'm not a man!"

_Yes you do. And yes you are.

* * *

_

Well there you go. Next is Lacus. Mwahaha.


	4. Lacus

Blueangel: Hey people. Wow, I can't believe that anyone actually likes this fic. It was just something I did in order to kill time. Well here is the next chapter.

I don't own gundam seed.

* * *

_Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars._

_Lacus Clyne._

"I there. It's nice to meet you." Lacus said waving.

_She hates the color pink._

"I think you have me confused with Cagalli. I love pink! That's why my hair and clothes are all pink." Lacus pointed out.

_Lacus Clyne is actually an undead zombie!_

"Uh no, I'm pretty sure that I'm alive. If I was a zombie then I'd be eating brains." Lacus said, still smiling.

_Lacus Clyne. She's actually a two-timing bitch! (_Sorry to all the Lacus Fans.)

"What? How can you say such a thing? I have always been loyal!" Lacus exclaimed.

_Then how do you explain being engaged to Athrun but then dating his best friend!_

"Um, well you see…" Lacus said, trying to think of an answer.

_Lacus Clyne. She's planning on taking over the world with her army of Haros._

"W-what. What would give you that idea?" Lacus said looking around suspiciously as she hid something behind her back.

_What's that you're hiding?_

"What this? It's nothing." Lacus said. The camera closed up on her and it saw that she was hiding blueprints with the words **World Domination Plan **on them.

"You'll never take me alive!" Lacus exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and jumped out an open window. Then she started running like hell.

_Now you know. Lacus Clyne._

"No you don't!" Came a voice from outside.

* * *

Blueangel: Well there is your lacus chapter. Don't get mad at the bitch comment, i'm actually a really big Lacus fan so it was just for laughs. I'm not sure who i'll do next. Just have to wait and see.


	5. Yzak

_Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars._

_Yzak Joule_

"Hey." Yzak Said nonchalantly.

_He is the most wonderful pilot in the entire universe!_

"Why yes I am." Yzak Said.

_Yzak Joule, he is just oh so totally drop dead H-O-T-T HOTT!_

"Don't I know it." Yzak said as he started cleaning his nails.

Yzak Joule he is the most wonderful being in all of creation. 

"Oh go on." Yzak said jokingly.

"Wait! Why the hell isn't Yzak getting all this crap said about him?" Athrun asked as he suddenly stormed the stage.

_Because he's the authoresses favorite character and she thinks that he's damn sexy._

"What? That's not fair!" Athrun cried out indignantly.

"Oh shut up Zala. Don't get your panties in a bunch just because I'm better liked then you." Yzak said. Athrun stormed off stage trying to figure out a way to solve the problem.

_Yzak Joule, he's… Hey! Watch it! Give that back here. AAAHHHHHHH!_

Suddenly there was quiet. Then another voice came on and it sounded suspiciously like Athrun's.

_Yzak Joule, he sleeps with a night-light._

"Say what? Zala I know that's you. Get your butt down here right now." Yzak yelled making a fist in the air.

_Yzak Joule, he is secretly in love with Barney._

"What? You ass hole, why the hell would I be in love with a giant purple dinosaur?" Yzak asked angrily.

_Yzak Joule. He needs anger management._

"No I don't. Why don't you come down here and say it to my face?" Yzak asked as he pulled out cagalli's machine gun and started literally shooting the breeze.

_And now you know Yzak Joule._

"NO you don't!" Yzak yelled.

Blueangel: I don't know who's next. Ideas would really be appreaciated.


	6. Marrue

Blueangel: Hey people, here is the next chapter to know your stars. Sorry for the late update but I've been kind of busy. Well I'll just shut up and start.

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed. Though maybe I can get my parents buy it for me for my birthday!

* * *

_Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars._Murrue Ramius 

"Hello." Murrue said.

_She eats Gerbils._

"What? No, I'm afraid that I have never nor will I ever eat a Gerbil." Marrue said defensively.

_Sure you haven't. Marrue Ramius. She has 18 toes._

"NO I don't. I only have 10. See, count them." Marrue said as she took off her shoes and showed her feet. Sure enough, she only had 10 toes. But the fumes from her feet were so bad that some of the camera crew got knocked out.

_Marrue Ramius, she can't read._

"I can read just fine you flippin' psycho. Now stop with all the lies." Marrue said.

_Oh go snack on a Gerbil. Marrue Remius. She's in love with Mwu la Flaga._

"No I'm not." Marrue said blushing. "And I don't eat Gerbils!"

"What? Your not in love with me?" Mwu said as he came on stage. He had a very hurt look on his face.

"Well you see... Its al her fault." Marrue yelled, pointing to where the voice was coming from.

_And now you know Marrue Ramius._

"No you don't. Mwu wait! Come back." Marrue said, chasing after Mwu.

* * *

Blueangel: Yeah well here you go. Next is Mwu! 


	7. Mwu

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed. I also don't own the rubber ducky song.

Know your stars presents Mwu La Fllaga 

"Hey there." Mwu said waving to the imaginary audience.

_He sleeps with his rubber ducky._

"No. I don't even have a rubber ducky." Mwu said opposing.

Rubber ducky you're the one, you make naptime lots of fun. Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you.

Mwu La Fllaga, he likes to smell his feet.

"Are you on crack? Why the hell would I want to smell my own feet? That's disgusting." Mwu said, making a face.

Mwu la Fllaga, he has on messed up family.

"Hey that's no…Ok actually that is true." Mwu confessed.

I'll say. Mwu wants to be a belly dancer when he grows up.

"Seriously though, have you been popping _Klueze's medicine?" Mwu asked._

Um no. Well maybe just one or two. Anyway, Mwu has a hidden camera in Murrue's room.

"_WHAT? Are you nuts! I would never do that." Mwu says._

Oh yeah? Then why did I find this? Hm. _ Suddenly a tape comes up on screen marked Murrue._

"_That's no mine I swear!" Mwu says._

"_Mwu la Fllaga, you are so dead!" Says a voice. Here comes a very angry looked Murrue holding Cagalli's machine gun. Where do they get it?_

"_Murrue, you have to believe me. I wouldn't do it." Mwu said running away. Murrue ran after him._

And now you know Mwu la Fllaga.

"_NO YOU DON'T!"_


	8. Fllay

Blueangel: No one will know how much fun I had writing this chapter.

I don't own gundam seed/destiny and you should thank whatever power above there is for that fact.

* * *

Know your stars Presents Fllay Alastar 

"Hi there." The red head said winking.

_She is a piece of crap._

"Excuse me?" Fllay said Indignantly. "What the heck is that suppose to mean? I am not a piece of crap!"

_Your right, your worse then crap for taking advantage of Kira like that and then turning into a traitor. _

"It's not my fault! Kira promised to protect my dad and he failed." Fllay said getting out of her chair.

So what? That doesn't exactly give you the right to a Kira hunting season. You lied and cheated.

"Well like, so what? I'm like so cute that I can like get away with it." Fllay said.

_Oh and what about the fact that you slept with Kira you whore? And then transferred to Zaft?_

"Like ya know what? I don't need this, I'm too cute." Fllay said as she started getting up and walking away.

Ya! You better run you man whore! 

"What did you just call me? Oooh." Fllay said, stamping her foot on the ground. "I'll have you know that I can buy out this entire place and have you fired!" She said pointing at the air.

Oh no! I'm so scared. Hey Fllay, I'm so sad that you have to go but we have a lovely parting gift for you.

"ooh a gift? What? What?" Fllay asked. Suddenly Cagalli comes out holding a huge Flame Thrower.

"Later Loser." Cagalli says as she chases Fllay with the flamethrower.

And now you know, Fllay the man whore!

* * *

You know, lately I've been wondering if people even bother to read what I have at the bottom. If they read the authors note at all. Because usually I'll say who I'm writing my next chapter on but then people say "ooh you should write it on this person…" Really though? Does anyone read this or am I just wasting my time? If you do read this, then in your review please put the word "Candycane." Somewhere in there so I can see if I should not bother at all. Oh yeah, Happy Turkey Day! 


	9. Dearka

A/N: Yay, I'm officially on winter vacation and I have nothing to do. So I decided to update my fic! Yay. Anyway, this chapter is with Dearka since so many people have been asking for him. The next will probably be Milly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed. I really wish I did though.

* * *

_Know your stars. Know your stars. Know Your stars. Dearka Elsman._

"Hello boys and girls." Dearka says, waving to the non-existent audience.

_Dearka Elsman. He wishes he were Hilary Duff._

"What? Why the hell would I wish to be a no talent loser like her?" Dearka asked.

_Don't deny it. You have a whole shrine to her in your closet. Yzak said so._

"…YZAK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Dearka yelled, looking around for his soon to be deceased best friend.

_Dearka Elsman. His tan isn't real. It's a spray on._

"Ok, now your really messed up! My tan is real. R-E-A-L Real! Besides spray on tans are orange, my skin isn't orange." Dearka defended.

_Yeah sure… Dearka Elsman…For Christmas he wants Yzak all wrapped up in a bow!_

Dearka just got a horrified look on his face. "Yzak…Wrapped up… Bow… OH GOD I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Dearka screamed as he ran up out of his chair and ran to the waist basket. He then proceeded to puke.

_And now you know Dearka Elsman._

"No you…puke…don't." Dearka said.

* * *


	10. Miriallia

Blueangel1888888: Yay well yeah I'm finally updating my fics. I really should stop being so lazy.

I don't own gundam seed or destiny.

* * *

_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars._

_Miriallia Haww_

"Hello." Miriallia said as she waved to the nonexistent audience.

_She's cheating on her dead boyfriend._

"What? How could you say that? I would never cheat on Tolle, especially with someone like Dearka." Miriallia yelled at the voice.

"Hey!" Came a voice from offstage that sounded familiar.

"Sorry Dearka." Miriallia said as she sweat dropped.

_Miriallia Haww, she likes licking frogs._

"Now your being stupid. Why on earth would I lick a frog?" She asked dubiously while glaring at space.

_Because licking frogs makes people see happy things._

"You mean it gets them high? I would never take drugs. Do I look like Le Creuset to you?" Miriallia asked, not expecting an answer in return.

_Yes!_

"…"

_No,_ _Crueset__ isn't quite so angry._

"I am not angry! Just because I tried to stab Dearka with a knife doesn't mean that I'm angry! GOT IT!" Miriallia yelled at the voice.

_Miriallia Haww, she needs anger management._

"NO I DON'T!" Miriallia yelled, now she was out of her seat and shaking a fist in the air.

_And now you know Miriallia Haww, the frog licking Crueset wannabe who has anger problems._

"No you don't! Don't listen to the voice, it speaks nothing but lies!" Miriallia pleaded with the camer.


End file.
